Blame it on the Black Star
by LylaGallagher
Summary: HBP,DH Spoilers,AU,SLASH,OC,MAGICAL CREATURENESS.Harry Potter continues his journey to search for the horcuxes and gets a few suprises along the way.Character revival!HPDM. HGBZ. RWPP. original story. not the trash posted by the one who likes to plagerise
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, J.K. Rowling does. **_

Cast no Shadow

This summer was a strange one indeed. The hot humid air could be felt but you rarely saw the sun anymore. A clear day was a rare treasure for the people of Surrey, and many had taken the opportunity to go out and enjoy a nice walk or picnic, or to have a quick game of football in the park. However while most people brushed the strange weather off as global warming, some people recognized it as something else, something worse.

The war in the wizarding world was still beginning and Voldemort was still at large and gaining power and Harry Potter had disappeared for a couple of weeks only keeping in touch with those close to him.

Now Harry lay motionless on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive, letting his mind wonder. Keeping his promise to Dumbledore he had returned to say goodbye to the Dursley's until his seventeenth birthday, which happened to be tomorrow. And tomorrow was the day he would leave his cold hearted relatives for good because he was going to Godric's Hollow to meet Ron and Hermione and from there they would continue their search for the horcruxes. Harry wasn't sure where he would start but hoped to figure out some sort of path where Dumbledore might have left off.

' What am I gonna do' he thought to himself as he turned to face the window.

It still seemed surreal, everything that had happened just weeks before. Professor Dumbledore had met his end, Severus Snape showed where his true loyalties lie, and Draco Malfoy had royally screwed up.

'I wondered whether or not Malfoy got away, if Voldemort had gotten a hold of him he would have been mutilated, that's for sure.' Harry thought to himself.

'Good' he added angrily.

Harry sighed heavily, he had yet to find the rest of the horcruxes and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to find them in time. He still had yet to know of this unknown power that was supposed to help him defeat Voldemort.

Harry snorted when he thought of the explanation Dumbledore had tried to give him, he was quite skeptical that all he had was Love; it seemed kind of ironic that he was supposed to fight with an emotion that had been void from his life for ten years. No, Harry hoped that Dumbledore had more to tell him, and that he would have more that just an emotion he could barely recognize.

A sudden knock at the door ripped him from his thoughts.

Groaning in annoyance he got up and walked over to open the door.

Aunt Petunia was standing there with a grave look on her face. She briskly walked into his room and looked around at his belongings with distaste, mostly everything of importance was packed away into a trunk which he planned on shrinking before he left, the rest of the room was littered with rubbish and old parchment.

She walked over to his bed and smoothed out the covers while dusting off some imaginary dust before sitting down.

"Shut the door" she snapped in a harsh voice.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want Vernon or Dudley to hear incase they come home early from the rugby game" she said playing with the lid of a box that she carried in her hands.

Curiosity got the best of him, so he shut the door and sat down on the opposite side of his bed staring at her with question.

"Now listen here Potter I have some very important information that I have yet to tell you about you and your mother and I doubt any one ever would if I didn't, so listen carefully. Don't interrupt and don't ask questions until I finish, besides some of this will probably be useful on your little adventure" she said mockingly.

Harry was about to retort on her use of the phrase 'little adventure' but thought better of it so instead he just nodded.

"Now it all started with Lily's …strangeness. When Lily and I were younger, she would do the strangest things with her hands, she would talk to animals and she would always be outside. When I was about 8 years old, Lily had turned 5. Our parents were extremely worried about her sanity; she would always claim that she could do magical things with flowers and plants. Now we knew about magic and all that because mother's best friend was a witch, but even she said that was unusual for magical people." She paused her story for a moment to open the box, she pulled out a beautiful blood red rose that looked fresh and new as though it were just cut from its bush.

"She would save all the flowers in our garden from dying, I don't know what she did but she always managed to make it look absolutely gorgeous, that flower was the one she gave me before she left for the first year at that school. It never died" Petunia said bitterly referring to Hogwarts.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Harry asked in a puzzled tone when she placed it in front of him.

"Let me finish, boy there's much more to tell you" Petunia snapped.

"Now as I was saying, she had turned five and had these strange powers. It was beginning to frighten me because she started setting things on fire by looking at it or touching it when she was angry. One time when we were fighting she accidentally burned me. My parents got extremely worried and sought for help. It was then that I found out that Lily wasn't really my sister at all. Our parents sat us down and told us that they had found Lily when she was a baby in the forest by our house. They had waited for someone to come looking for a baby girl but no one ever showed up, so they decided to keep her." She stopped to take a breath.

"What do you mean she was found, who left her? Why was I left with you if you aren't really my blood relative?" Harry was angry now; he had endured 16 years of hell for nothing.

"Because child I was the only one left alive that really knew what you were going to grow up to become, and I told that old man that she wasn't my sister but he insisted that I take care of you" Petunia said in an angry tone that shushed Harry for a moment, but didn't subside his anger.

" What is it that I will grow up to become then? If it has anything to do with the prophecy I already know." Harry said in a repressed voice.

"It has nothing to do with that silly prophesy, it has to do with your heritage, and now can you let me finish. The sooner the better" Petunia retorted.

"Be my guest" Harry replied sarcastically but Petunia ignored his tone.

"As I was saying, she was not my blood sister, but we still treated each other as usual. Airen, our mother's friend tried searching for a family that lost their child in the magical community. She was surprised to hear from her cousin in America who had found a strange little boy wandering the streets saying that he needed to go home; she took him in and cared for him. She then told Airen about this little boy's strange powers and connections to metal and the air. She swore that the weather mirrored the child's moods." Petunia paused to catch her breath.

"Airen sent for the boy, her cousin happily obliged, saying that the sunny rain was getting to be a little too much. It was after this that Erik Banes came. He was your mother's best friend and he would be the one to help her through everything seeing as how he was the same kind of creature as she. He was actually the person to tell her what she was, apparently they were part of a magical science experiment, He told us the head person in charge of the experiment. Airen got in contact with him ad found out what Lily was." Petunia stopped talking to regain herself

"Well what was she?" Harry asked impatiently.

"An Elnarie" she said glaring at him. Harry looked at her with question but she interrupted him before he could say anything.

"As I was saying this man, I forgot his name, but apparently he was extremely relieved to find Erik and Lily because they needed special training with the other three children. She was supposed to go to Japan because that's where the special training place was for Elnaries." Petunia sighed as she opened her box again and pulled out another flower except this one was pink and had little cuts in the petals, like the rose it was in perfect condition.

"Well what exactly is an Elnarie?" Harry asked

" I understand that she was part of a group of 5, they were all created from a mixture of blood of Elves, Nymphs and Fairies giving then striking power and amazing strength both mentally and physically. They also used a witch and wizards blood to make each of them unique. Apparently her guardian died and that is how she ended up with us." Petunia paused to get out an old muggle photo from the box. She handed it to Harry.

Harry stared at the picture; it was of three children, all around 7 years old. They looked like they were wearing robes, and they had swords at their sides. Harry immediately picked out the child version of his mother; her unnaturally blood red hair was put into two buns that sat on top of her head and her emerald green eyes, exactly like his own stood out among the white snowy background. She was smiling merrily, and holding onto the arm of a boy around her height. He had black hair that had a dark blue tint to it and he had pale gray eyes that had a clear and airy tone to them, he was giving the camera a toothy grin and had his other arm around a petite little blond girl.

Harry puffed out a breath; the little girl was a miniature version of Narcissa Malfoy. Her huge sapphire blue eyes glowed against the white snow and her golden blond hair curled perfectly around her smiling face. It was hard to recognize the icy wife of Lucius Malfoy in this angelic child.

"Is that Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry asked himself forgetting momentarily that his aunt was in the room.

"Yes, that's Narcissa Black, as I recall I believe it was her father who led the experimentation, He had made her using he and his wife's blood, that's why he took custody of her. She was part of his project. She was a nice little girl, she and your mother were extremely close, and those three would cause havoc wherever they went. However Lily did say that she couldn't publicly be friends with her at that school because of some stupid thing about blood, I don't really remember. All I know is that they had to stay friends in secret, I think Petunia told her husband about Erik and Lily and made him understand, Lily did the same with that Potter fellow, Erik never had a problem, his lovers were never around long enough to know." Petunia answered.

Harry looked at her slightly alarmed. He never thought Petunia and his mother were that close, it was more disturbing to think that his mother was a good friend with Narcissa.

"Well if she was an Elnarie, what does that make me?" Harry asked slightly fearful of the answer.

" It makes you half, Lily had explained to me what her children would be when she found out that she was pregnant. She said that you would have all of her powers, but you wouldn't get a true form like she had until you turned either sixteen or seventeen, and well obviously you didn't go through any big changes last year, so I assumed you would this year. Well more importantly tonight." Petunia said getting out another picture from the box and handing it to Harry.

This picture only had Lily, she looked about 15, but she looked different. Her hair was extremely long and looked like a river of blood, her face had two green stripes on each side and her eyes practically glowed. Her features seemed sharper and she had wings! Her wings were a swirl of reds, oranges, and yellows making it seem as though she had flames spewing from her back. She was wearing a long black dress that looked like shreds of fabric floating above her skin. She was smiling and you could clearly see the fangs that protruded from her mouth. She looked like she was holding a flame in one hand and a flower in the other. On her arms were black markings that resembled vines.

"Was this her true form" Harry choked out. His mother looked absolutely beautiful, it was shocking to know he would have a form similar to that.

"Yes that was her true form, another thing you should know is that each of those kids got two certain elements that they could manipulate. Your mother had Fire and earth. That is why she is holding a flower and a flame. I remember that Erik had air and metal, and Narcissa had water and ice. The other kids were a girl who was cobwebs and poison and a boy who was both broken glass and insomnia. I'm not sure what they did, But they don't really matter they disappeared after a while. You will inherit either fire or earth, I'm not sure, it all depends." Petunia said trailing off as she reached into the box and pulled out more photos handing them to Harry.

The first picture was of Erik in his true form. His Blue-black hair was longer and cut in a choppy fashion just above his shoulders. His eyes looked like swirls of silver and black. He had wings too, they had whirls of silver and white with black shards in them and his bare chest had strange markings. Harry blushed at the sight of a half naked man, he knew he was attracted to males, he figured it out when he was dating Ginny, he just couldn't tell her. Harry set aside Erik's picture and looked at the next one

It was a picture of Narcissa. Her golden white blonde hair hung in loose curls down her back. Her dark blue eyes almost looked black and her flawless skin had what looked like diamonds encrusted into her arms and hands. She had a strange symbol on her forehead and she was wearing flowing iridescent white robes that were flying around her. Her wings looked almost translucent except for the glitter blue diamonds that showered over them. Her pale pink lips formed a cunning smile that allowed some of her long fangs to show. Her arms were positioned in a graceful pose and water was pouring from her fingertips.

" Does this mean that Draco Malfoy will inherit the same kind of powers as me?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Oh is that Narcissa's son, yes I d believe so, however he will inherit both of Narcissa's powers and his powers will be ice and water." Petunia said matter of factly as she stared out the window.

"Why will he inherit both of her powers and I will only inherit one?" Harry asked suspiciously. Petunia sighed and looked at him warily.

"Because…" She looked back out of the window and paused with her eyes shining with tears.

"Why?" Harry demanded once more, not liking the fact that his aunt started to cry.

"Because your twin sister will inherit the other power" she choked out.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"What sister, no one ever told me I had a twin sister," he said angrily standing up and pacing his room.

"That's because we don't know where she is," Petunia said looking at him.

"What do you mean? What happened to her? What was her name? What did she look like? Where can I look for her? Is she still alive?" Harry asked not being able to control the questions emitting from his mouth.

" She disappeared the night you were left at my doorstep. Your professor told me they couldn't find her and that Lily and James probably sent her away before anyone could find her. I personally think that she is with Erik seeing as how no one has seen him since before that night. I only saw her once, when I visited Lily the last time before she died, that was when she told me about that stupid prophesy and she said that she thought she was going to die, I got angry at her for being so foolish and told her to put a stop to it, she refused and tried to explain but I left, from what I remember Ianne looked exactly like you except she had a bow in her hair and she looked more feminine. The only way we can see if she is till alive is if you only inherit one power. If you inherit both she's dead." Petunia said in a rushed voice.

Harry just stared at her for what seemed like hours.

'How could this be happening now.'? He thought angrily

It was all too much. His mind tried to process everything his aunt was saying but he just couldn't, he passed out before Petunia could say another word.

Harry tried to move his arm but he couldn't. Everything felt so heavy and his head was murdering him. He decided to open his eyes. He realized his glasses were off and that he was tucked into his bed. He tried to move his arm again and lazily reached for his glasses.

Slowly he climbed out of bed, the sky was pitch black and everything seemed silent. He turned on his lamp and saw that Aunt Petunia had left her box of goodies on his empty desk, with a note. He looked around and saw that his room was spotless.

'Did she really have to clean my room' he thought to himself as he stumbled over to his desk. He picked up the note and read it

_I took Dudley and Vernon out to dinner when they came home from the game, and then we plan on going to the cinema to catch a late movie. I left you water by your bedside and I strongly advise against eating anything because you will just throw it up when you transform. We shouldn't be back until well into the night after you go through your changes. I remember when Lily transformed when she was 14, it was extremely painful for her and she screamed in agony for about twenty minutes, that's why I took my family out, and try not to be too loud I don't want the neighbors to hear. We will finish our discussion in the morning before you leave because I have a few more things that I need to tell you. _

_Your Aunt Petunia _

Harry stared at the letter and looked at his wristwatch, it read 11:32 pm. He had about half an hour until he was supposed to transform. He set the note aside and picked up the lid of the box. It looked like a child had decorated it, obviously not Dudley it was too girly and too complex even at his age now. He turned it over and saw a picture of young Petunia and his mother waving at the camera. He smiled and put it on his desk. He reached into the box and pulled out the stack of photos. He then saw a letter at the bottom that was addressed to Aunt Petunia, it looked fairly new and it hadn't been opened. It was written on parchment in purple ink.

Harry couldn't help himself; he pulled apart the potter seal and pulled out a thick piece of parchment.

The writing was graceful and loopy and was written in the same purple ink as the envelope. He unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Petunia, _

_Oh how I'm going to miss you. You didn't let me finish explaining so I came to your house and stuck this note in the box of me, I know you will look in here soon, you always do and when you do I know that you will understand and that you will be able to answer all the questions my son asks you. First off I wanted to tell you that I cannot die, and I will not die. Neither will James, or Erik or Cissy either. In fact I think that their mates will be put under the same spell as us. You see when we were created we were created with a chance to be immortal. Our creators didn't want to impose immortality on us so they made a spell that can only be used by Elnaries. It allows us to live through anything including that killing spell that I told you about. Unfortunately we will be put under a different spell; it's sort of like a deep sleep. I already worked it out with Narcissa and Erik. We set up a special hiding place where our bodies will be safe from harm, I already put the spell on James and I, unfortunately I cant put it on Ianne and Harry yet. About Ianne, I will be sending her off with Erik and he is going into hiding so he can protect her until Ianne and Harry are old enough to come wake James and I_._ Cissy knows what's going on, but we cant let her do anything because of her husband, but she will help out when that oaf Voldemort is defeated. I do hope that you are not angry with me for not telling you where I am going to be after this, but I will see you again don't worry, I wish you a good life and I love you. See you again my sister. _

Love, Lily Evans-Potter

Harry stared at the letter for a good while.

"What the hell" He asked himself.

He looked at the date of the letter on the envelope; it was written the day before that faithful Halloween night.

It just seemed weird, he read the letter again trying to break some sort of secret code he wished was there.

"Are you really still alive?" he asked the picture of his mother. She just kept smiling at him and he found it unhelpful.

He stared out the window into the starry night. Trying to process everything and make some sense of it all. First off he was some sort of odd creature that he knew nothing about, he could possibly have a twin sister, his parents are still alive but somewhere unknown and unconscious, and Draco Malfoy has the same possibility of being this strange creature, and to top it all off He still had to find the rest of the horcruxes and play savior of the wizarding world.

'Great' he thought to himself, 'everything just got ten times harder with one conversation.'

'Note to self: never have another long talk with aunt petunia, it can only end in disaster' he silently laughed at himself as he placed everything back into the pretty box and sat down on his bed.

He stared at his watch again; it read 12:01.

"Oh well" he said to himself, 'maybe it was all a joke' he mused.

Suddenly he got a gut wrenching pain in his stomach. He felt as though someone pierced his abdomen with a scorching sword. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor grasping his stomach. Then the pain stopped.

Harry looked around before falling to his knees again, this time feeling like someone was hitting his shoulder blades with a blunt ax, letting out a suppressed yell he grinded his teeth as his head started pounding. He removed his glasses and threw them to the floor while the assault on his body continued. After a while he couldn't take it anymore, he passed out again.

"Potter get up. Up up" Aunt petunia said while prodding him awake.

Harry mumbled something incoherently and swatted her hand away.

Petunia sighed and reached for the glass of water she had brought with her.

She lifted his upper body and slowly poured the glass of cool water on his face. Harry immediately jerked open his eyes with a yelp and glared at his aunt.

"I feel like hell" Harry said rubbing his eyes, he could see a little more clearly than he used too but he still needed his glasses.

"Here, wipe yourself off and put these on," Petunia said tossing him a towel and his glasses.

'Thanks" he mumbled through the washcloth.

"Potter I suggest you go look in the mirror" Petunia said sighing.

Harry slowly got up and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the closet door and revealed the mirror, what he saw made him jump back in shock of his own reflection.

There he was. His true form, it wasn't a joke it was reality. He fingered his long somewhat messy hair while inspecting his reflection.

"Wow" he breathed as he let his multi-green and black wings flutter. They came out from his back and swooped in graceful arcs.

His skin glowed slightly gold and his eyes looked like actual shards of emeralds. On each side of his face came two long black stripes and his arms had the same vine like markings that his mother had donned in her photo. He vaguely realized that his shirt had been ripped off as he inspected his lithe form. Everything else was the same except his two fang teeth had grown exceptionally long and pointy and he had grown a few inches making him look like a waif.

"Well potter, I think you need to learn how to change back," Petunia said as she watched him from the window.

"How?" he asked as he turned around.

"Well you cant necessarily go to Godric's Hollow looking like that can you? Now picture yourself normal and close your eyes" she said picking up the box Harry had left on the floor.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered his old reflection. He felt a slight tug at his wings and he opened his eyes to look in the mirror. You could defiantly tell he was different, but his wings and markings were gone, only leaving his longer hair and taller form

"Um Aunt Petunia, you said that I would only inherit one power if Ianne is still alive right…well how do I know?" Harry asked as she opened the box.

"Oh yes well you obviously only inherited Lily's earth power, look at yourself, Ianne must be still alive with the power of fire" Petunia said, picking up Lily's letter with confusion.

'I don't remember this being here' she thought to herself as she read it.

"That's a lot of help," Harry mumbled while he scrambled to get another shirt.

"How do I figure out what powers I hav…" Harry was cut off in the middle of his sentence when he heard a loud thud and he turned to see his aunt on the floor unconscious with a piece of parchment in her hand.

He walked over and looked at her stony horse face. He prodded her awake, after a few shoves and smacks, even a kick, Petunia finally awoke with a shriek.

"Where is she?" she yelled dramatically, before calming down.

"What" Harry asked but then noticed the purple writing of his mother's clutched in her hand.

"Potter, do you have any idea where Lily could be?" she asked him frantically.

"What? … no, I was going to ask you that" he said.

"Well go find her and wake her up, do it, hurry boy I want to speak to my sister, and if you want to find out how to control your freakish powers you need to find her" she said getting up and ushering him out the door.

"Wait Aunt Petunia, where do you suppose I look? And stop shoving me I need my things" Harry said getting annoyed.

"Look anywhere, just go. Find Erik, go to Narcissa. Anyone!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay, its not that simple" he shouted shrinking his trunk.

"Hurry up Potter" she snapped, he just sighed and apparated to Godric's hollow.

" You better find her soon" Petunia mumbled to herself after he disappeared.

Petunia took her letter and shoved inside her apron. Walking downstairs she decided to make Vernon a nice dinner tonight and Dudley's favorite desert.

Making her way to the kitchen she passed by the cupboard where she had kept her nephew. She unlocked the door and peered inside letting the guilt sink into her pores.

"I'm sorry Lily" she mumbled, straitening out, she closed the door and turned right into something that poked her throat. She looked up to see a girl around Dudley's age pointing a wand at her.

Petunia gasped unable to believe her eyes. The girl had long silky black hair and pale creamy skin. Her side swept bangs brought attention to her dark green eyes, and on her neck was a mark that suspiciously resembled the lightning bolt scar that Harry donned on his forehead.

"Ianne?" Petunia asked uncertainly.

"Where is Harry Potter?" the girl demanded.

"He just left to Godric's hollow" petunia squeaked. Suddenly the girl smiled brightly and lowered her wand in relief.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia" she said before disappearing completely with a pop.

'What a pretty little girl' Petunia thought to herself before her mind just went off and she hit the ground with a thud.

**That's all I have for Chapter 1 so far, ill write more but I think this is a good place to stop. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer- Same as before, I own nothing recognizable.**

AN: THIS WILL BE A SLASH STORY INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! And my pairings are listed in the summery.

**_Chapter 2_**  
**She's Electric and she's in a family full of eccentrics**

Godric's Hollow was a small town. The community kept to themselves. Everything was normal and the only unusual thing that ever happened there was the disappearance of an entire family and the destruction of their house.

Of course no one really remembered what happened. It was swiped from their memory and the Potter house was restored to look abandoned. However all of the villagers still had a wary feeling whenever it came to the old house.

Because of this hardly anyone walked down the little road leading up to the old cottage. It was always empty and people kept it that way.

So it was quite strange for an elderly man see a teenage boy come walking through the village and toward the small road leading to the abandoned settlement.

As the boy passed by the elderly man he smiled and waved, he got a strange feeling from this boy but gave him the benefit of the doubt, and when the boy stopped and stared at down the path he was about to take, the elderly man took his chance to speak to him and find out why he was here.

" 'Orrible what happen'd isn't it?" the old man said standing near Harry picking his vegetables.

"Pardon" Harry replied politely. He was surprised at the old man's statement.

"there," he said pointing to the old house "such nice people the Po'ers were, they had the brightest li'tle twin babies too, pity what happened to their house and with the 'hole family disappearing' like that, such a sad story. N'one ev'r went back it tha' old house, it jus' wasted away'" he said going back to his garden and shaking his head.

Harry just nodded and kept walking toward the old beat up accommodation.

He reached the front door and walked in, everything was cleared out but it appeared that many animals had taken residence in the old Potter dwelling. Greenery was on every wall and moss littered the floor, the stairs were worn and battered and the windows were broken while holes decorated the ceiling.

Sadness swept through Harry as he gazed around the room.

'Hermione and Ron should be here soon' Harry thought as he glanced at his wristwatch.

Making his way through the house he came across a dying flower. Smiling, he bent down and plucked it from its vines, suddenly the flower regained its color and the dew turned into a small amount of black glitter. Harry inspected the small flower and let it rest on the windowsill. He turned around to the vines the hung on the walls and he touched them feeling the life flow from the plant into him. It was amazing; he felt energy like nothing he had ever felt before. The rush was unbelievable. He let go of the vine and stepped back staring at it in amazement.

"Whoa" he mumbled staring at the wall.

Moving toward the window he looked outside to see the garden in a full beautiful bloom. Staring down the road he, he was startled to see a figure walking up the same path that he did not too long ago.

Instinctively grabbing his wand he peered out of the window, the figure walked slowly toward the house, as it came closer Harry could tell that it was a female, the girl was around medium height and looked to be very thin.

As she got closer Harry noticed her long black hair and her Black and Silver motorcycle jacket. She had on tight jeans and black boots. Her head was down so he couldn't see her face, he watched as she came closer to the house. He expected her to just walk past the house and he was surprised when she turned into the cobblestone walkway.

Raising his wand, he positioned himself on the stairs aiming for the front door. Slowly letting the anticipation drive him, he clutched the vine next to him and let its power surge through him.

The door started to creak open causing Harry to grip his wand tighter, he watched as the girl crept in.

"Expelliarmus" He shouted when she turned his way. He watched in a admiring horror as the spell he cast was engulfed in a see of flames that had surrounded the girl. He kept his wand raised and eyed the flames as they began to flicker around her.

"Who are you?" he said in loud voice. The girl turned to him and he nearly dropped his wand, he was staring at a girl version of himself, she had huge lush green eyes and inky black hair. Her frame was lanky and thin with womanly assets sowed into her. Her rose lips were shaped in a silent frown as she faced him.

The change in her facial expressions would have been amusing to watch had it not been a serious situation.

"I'm Ianne Potter" she said proudly, her voice was strange and musical, she had a strange accent that seemed to range from American, European and Spanish to Asian.

Harry gripped his wand and stared at her, so this was his so-called sister that no one could find.

"who are you? And why are you in my parents house?" she asked angrily looking at him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and this is my parent's old house" He said to her.

"Oh" she said looking stunned then she narrowed her eyes.

"Come here" she said suddenly.

"Why should I" he asked rudely. He wasn't about to walk into a trap.

"so I can see if your real or just some fucktard that likes to pose as my brother" she said dully.

"how do I know your real?" Harry asked her raising his wand higher. She raised an arched eyebrow and smirked at him.

" well, If I wasn't the real thing then how would I be able to do this" She said doing something to the back of her jacket and letting her red wings pour out from her back.

Harry watched in amazement as her hair changed from a bright black to a deep crimson color and her green eyes flashed to black. Her teeth elongated when she smiled and she got black stripes identical to Harry's on her cheeks.

Suddenly she flew to him and grabbed his hand sprinkling small flames from her fingertips into his palm.

Then he felt it, His wings tore through his shirt and he felt his transformation undergo.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

He saw in a broken mirror that crookedly hung on the wall his and her reflection. There he was in his true form, he could still see the resemblance in his and her form. They both had black stripes, their wings had identical shape, and their features had a striking resemblance as well.

"good" she said before launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. He awkwardly patted her head and hugged her back.

"I've been looking for your for over a month, you're one of the hardest people to find" she said changing her tone and smiling at him while letting her form to change back into that of a normal girl. He let himself change too, and discarded his tattered shirt; he vaguely noticed that the markings on his arms and chest ceased to disappear.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked unable to keep the question he had been longing to know from coming out.

"Um well I've been all over the place really, I lived in Japan for a couple of years and then in Spain, I've lived in France, and lots of other places but I've spent most of the last three years traveling" She said sitting down on one of the steps.

Harry took a seat next to her and studied her intently; she looked very much like him except her features were softer. She looked incredibly thin but so did he so he didn't mind, Her hair was long and silky and her clothes were tight and expensive looking. Her porcelain skin looked smooth and creamy. She had a presence that demanded respect and her eyes held experience of someone who has lived.

He couldn't comprehend that he had a sister.

"who took care of you?" he asked hoping that she had a better life than he did. She looked at him, her eyes holding a sad emotion.

"Erik, mom's friend. He and his husband Art took me everywhere with them, Artemis worked as a muggle hit man, and Erik was an artist. But they were murdered when I was twelve by the mafia in New York. I was kidnapped when they died, it wasn't much but I got revenge for what they did to me" she said smiling slightly.

"who took you, what did they do?" Harry asked in a concerned tone. This was weird.

"well Artemis always taught me muggle and magical defense mechanisms, I know how to kill a muggle twenty different ways just using my hands, I never went to magic school but Erik taught everything he knew, which was a lot. So after a year being held in captivity by them, I escaped and went after everyone that was involved with Erik and Artemis's death. I got from the guy who drove the killers to the bastard who ordered it." She said through gritted teeth.

"But Erik can't die, he was an Elnarie, like you and me." Harry said.

"oh I know, but I didn't find that out until I found this in our old house in Spain last year. " she said rummaging through her side bag bringing out what looked like a tattered journal.

"what's this" Harry asked suspiciously fingering the pages.

"that's what'll get mom and dad back, I found it when I was traveling after I finished taking care of business. Erik always told me about my real parents he even mentioned you, but he never got into detail like that, he left that for me incase anything ever happened to him and I needed information." She said smiling softly.

Harry opened it and out fell a wizard photo of his family, there he was as a baby being held in his mother's arms, and there was Ianne with a green bow in her thick hair being held in his father's arms. Lily and James were smiling and laughing at the camera while they held and kissed their two children.

He smiled at the photo and put it aside; he looked at the front page and started reading the untidy green writing that was written there.

_Ianne my sweet child, if you have found this it means that I have failed in protecting you and you have been forced to live on your own, but dear girl don't be scared and don't panic. Remember when you were younger and you would see me transform into a being with wings and how I took you flying and such, well dear I should tell you that I am what would be called an Elnarie, your mother was the same thing and so is your brother, Harry Potter. You will transform when you are 16 and I suggest that when you do you go in search of your brother, because when you find him, you both need to find your parents and me. In this book I have written everything I know about our race, and everything you should know about your powers, take this to your brother and help him too. About your brother, he is going to need your help with fighting something, and you need to be there helping him and teaching him. Always know that I love you and Artemis does too,( he made me write that because he's right next to me). I can't exactly write where your parents and I dwell but just know that we are not dead, we are just sleeping. I am going to write a map of some sort that I know only you will able to figure out, it will take a while to get to us so be patient and don't come alone, bring Harry. Now read my sweet fairy and learn all you need too. I love you. _

_Your Uncle Erik_

_I love you too darling! (Uncle Art)_

Harry chuckled and flipped through the rest of the book. He could see that Erik had charmed pictures into the book of each Elnarie that was created. He had a detailed description of each of the powers and how to use them, he wrote defense systems and spells, he also described some odd potions to use on Elnaries. Harry flipped to his Mother's photo and read the description next to her photo.

_Lily Evans Potter, Fire-Earth Elnarie _

_Powers include; Flame throwing, Optical manipulation of Fire, Exploitation of the element fire, able to withstand any degree of burns, Earth and nature manipulation, Vine control, poison gas and insertion, Healing, and has an immense liking for tall boys with glasses (just kidding love)_

_In order to use any of these powers one must connect mentally with their element be it fire or earth, and clearly imagine the power they wish to call upon. It takes a couple of hours but one will get the hang of it. Her Poison has a killing time of twenty minutes of slow torture and can only be extracted by the giver by sucking it out of the blood. Healing powers can be used on any wound or injury and can even cure near dead. _

Harry looked up to see Ianne lighting a cigarette with one of her long fingers. He then noticed the scar on her neck; it was like his lightening bolt on his forehead. Reaching out to touch it, he traced the exact same pattern that blemished his face.

"how did you get that" he asked. She looked at him taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Don't really know… Erik said it just appeared after a while" she said pointing to his lightning scar.

"does it ever sting, have you ever seen any visions or had many nightmares? Are you a parselmouth?" he asked frantically. If she had the same mind connection with Voldemort, he was sure to find her and kill her too.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when she shook her head no.

"why?" she asked.

"because I have a mental connection to him through my scar" Harry said sadly.

Ianne just sat there observing him and smoking her cig.

"so where is this map that'll find mum and dad?" Harry asked her while he flipped through the rest of the book and sat down in front of her.

"Its back here" she said flipping the pages to a list of directions on the last page.

"I only understand half of it, I was hoping you would know something if not we have to find her and ask her" she said flipping the book to Narcissa Malfoy's Page.

"oh bloody hell" Harry mumbled.

"what? is she 'dead' too?" Ianne asked instantly.

"no, worse, she's evil and probably wants me dead" he said sulking

"well shit" Ianne said falling backwards.

"oh well, guess we'll have to figure it out on our own, so what the deal with Voldemort. I heard about him when I was forming connections in the wizarding underground. A few people advised me to either stay away from him or join the Death Eaters whatever that is. So what's up?" she asked him seriously.

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything about the prophecy and the encounters he already had with Voldemort. He even explained how Dumbledore had found out about the Horcruxes.

After he was finished he saw Ianne staring at the ceiling with a calculating look on her face.

"Well Harry, this guy seems pretty dangerous" she said smudging out her cigarette.

"I know" he said leaning back.

"he's seems like real cocky asshole" she said sitting up.

"yep" Harry replied.

"we can take him" she said throwing Erik's journal on Harry's chest.

"how can you be so sure, I still have to find the other four pieces of his soul and I've got a lot of people after me ,and he'll probably find out about you knowing my luck" Harry said hysterically.

"just relax, we can do this. I told I set up connections with the wizarding underground in several places of the world. You are an Elnarie you've got power, we can find those things in no time, give or take a couple months. AND I Have killer fashion sense" she said looking through her bag.

"what does that have anything to do with this" Harry asked incredulously.

"your clothes suck and you obviously need to get laid, I lived with two gay men my entire life, I can spot a queer a mile away let alone when I actually speak with one, its written all over you if you actually look" she said giving Harry a black jacket that had lots of belt buckles and it had zippers in the back. He just stared at her.

"wear this, I got it for you when I was shopping in London yesterday, happy Birthday" she said smiling.

"so you can really help me then?" Harry asked putting the jacket on, it was a very nice fit.

"Get laid? Sure, I know this one guy in France, gay as a picnic basket but hot as hel.." she said ranting on about the French Bo hunk. Harry just rolled his eyes and put his hand over her mouth.

"no, with the horcruxes I need to find hufflepuffs goblet and I still need to figure out what the rest of them were." Harry said taking his hand away.

"yeah sure, we just need to find out what the rest of them are, figure out where they are, maybe we can use this mental connection to get something or we can manipulate some other people's minds. But hey I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?" Ianne said getting up.

"not yet, I have to wait for Ron and Hermione, Their due here in about five minutes." Harry said looking at his watch.

"who are they?" Ianne said sitting down again.

Harry then proceeded to tell her about his two best friends. They were interrupted when they heard a loud thump and yell in the next room.

"RON GET OFF OF ME" Hermione yelled.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT I TRIPPED" He yelled back in his defense.

"MAYEB YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFULL" she yelled back

"GOD 'MIONE ITS NOT MY FAULT I LANDED THE WRONG WAY" he roared.

"SHUT UP Ronald and lets go find Harry" Hermione said nearly running into Harry on her way out.

"Oh hello Harry, how are you? Have eaten right are you okay? Why do you look so different" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"yeah I'm Fine 'Mione, look I have to tell you something" Harry said hugging her

"what is it?" Hermione asked

"wel…"

"AHHHH" Ron yelled when Ianne ran into the room

"what?" she asked offended.

"you're a death eater aren't you, Stay back guys Ill take her" Ron asked pointing his wand at her.

"I'm not a death eater you dimwit, I'm Harry's Sister…" Ianne replied

"Hey guys listen this is my twin sister Ianne, yes she is real, no she's not completely evil, ow, and she's going to help us, me, whatever so please come over here and I'll tell you everything" Harry said ushering his two friends into the front room.

He told them about his transformation, his Heritage his powers, his sister, everything. By the end both Ron and Hermione were shocked and had their mouths dropped open.

"can we see?" Ron asked excitedly.

"ok" Harry said shrugging, he unzipped the back zippers of his jacket and let his true form show.

" what about you Ianne can we see your transformation ?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure" she said doing the same to her jacket and letting the fire engulf her once again.

"wow" Ron said.

"Another thing, I think Malfoy is an Elnarie too, his grandfather headed the experiment and his mother was one." Harry said angrily.

"is that a bad thing?" Ianne asked.

"Yes " the three exclaimed.

'why ? Elnaries cant harm each other, its against our nature, and if we try it wont matter, both me and Harry are immune to any of his powers" Ianne said.

"it still doesn't do well that Voldemort has him on his side," Harry said.

"well maybe Voldemort killed him already, like you said he didn't finish his task completely" Hermione said.

"maybe" Harry said deep in thought, Ianne changed back but kept her claws.

"I'm hungry" Ron said breaking the silence.

"Ron, you just ate an hour ago" Hermione said hitting him.

"I'm Hungry too" Harry said.

"let's go get food" Ianne agreed.

"all right, maybe we can start figuring out a plan with some food." Hermione said getting up.

The group of four made their way out of the house and into the small road.

"Um Harry you might want to change back mate, your wings might scare people" Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"oh yeah," he said sheepishly

"we should go to a muggle place to eat, Harry shouldn't be seen in the wizard community" Hermione said.

"she's right if Voldemort is gaining power then he must have people searching your trail" Ianne said rummaging in her bag for some thing else. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it again with her finger.

" where do you guys want to eat?" she asked taking a drag.

"lets go to muggle London and then we'll figure out what to do form there" Harry said.

They all nodded in agreement and apparated to London.

**AN. That's the end of Chapter 2. Thanks for my first reviews they inspired me to write faster. So please tell me whatcha think. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake Eyes**

**AN: **_So here's chapter 3, Thank you for the reviews, they really encouraged me. just For the record i dont own much, J.K.R. does. kk_

Narcissa Malfoy had never lied to her husband, she had always stayed faithful to him through all of their years of marriage, and she had bared him a son. Of course she had entered his mind to make sure he had done the same, but what loving wife wouldn't abuse her powers to do the same.

Of course her heritage would not be considered that of a pureblood witch, but people didn't need to know that. Dire cases only brought about that subject; which included danger, attack, or sometimes the bedroom.

So when she had a son she promised herself, and her husband, that she would protect him and teach him everything and give him everything while raising him as a normal wizard.

Everything was fine up until the boy felt the need to tread in his fathers footsteps, even though he loathed the foul snake known as Voldemort. His reasons were unknown to Narcissa, but she knew she didn't want him involved in all that nonsense.

Her son, Draco, was an Elnarie who wanted to become a death Eater and no matter how much she loved her husband, she hated Voldemort more.

It seemed that Voldemort had an equal amount of hatred for everyone including her and her family.

For now she stood between her husband and son while the Dark lord sat in their Mansion drinking tea. She had never told Lucius about the binding spell that she had put on him so he could not die, and she never got a chance to tell Draco about his true Heritage, she planned that for his seventeenth birthday.

While Voldemort droned on about how much of a failure her son and husband were to his cause, she devised some sort of plan for Draco to escape, hopefully alive. She could not bind him until he came into inheritance, and that was not for another couple of weeks.

It happened all too fast, Voldemort stood and threw a killing curse at her husband; she smiled inside knowing that he was safe and that his body would disappear in about half an hour.

She quickly turned to her son and ripped off the snowflake pendent that hung around her neck, she shoved it in his hand whispering a spell only she knew, She watched as her Draco slowly faded away.

" Mother" he said frantically trying to reach for her.

She vaguely noticed Voldemort Raise his wand again.

"Find Lily, and you'll find me," She said before the green light engulfed her and Draco faded into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Draco screamed when he appeared in an unrecognizable room.

Running to the window, he looked out at the grounds. He was on his Grandparents property in London. Sighing in relief he examined his surroundings.

He looked around and noticed the dark blue colors of this room. Getting up he walked over to a small wardrobe that was painted an icy blue color.

On top there was a few photo frames with pictures of children in them.

He picked one up and watched his mother as a child hug and play with a little redhead and a little boy.

He placed the photos on the desk and picked up an album that had a snowflake on the front.

Flipping it open, He recognized the redheaded girl to be Lily Potter; she had to be the one that Harry got his eyes from. He looked at the captions and dubbed the boy as Erik. Apparently his mother was well acquainted with these people. They were even at her wedding.

'I wonder why I never met them' he silently wondered. He looked through the album some more hoping to find something that might help him.

"_Find Lily and you'll find me" _what did mum mean by that?" Draco asked himself out loud.

'Did she mean Lily Potter? But she's dead! Just like mum, just like dad' Draco thought letting the reality hit him.

He sank to his knees and stared at the opposite blue wall. The calming color had no affect on him as his tears forced themselves out.

'All because of me, and my stupid actions and my stupid conscious and my stupid heart' he thought angrily as he sobbed cradling the picture of his parent's wedding in his arms.

Crying until his tears left him to sleep, he didn't notice the glowing snowflake at his feet or the note that had fallen out of his pocket.

* * *

Four teenagers sat in the very back booth in a very empty and private café speaking very quietly in whispers. To any passerby they would look extremely suspicious. It didn't help that they were talking about a bunch of nonsense that no one could understand.

As portrayed by the old rich woman who glared at them.

"Kids today with their loud rock and roll music that's ruining their brains, they might as well be vegetables with all the nonsense they speak of" she said extremely loudly to her nearly dead husband when she noticed the teens in her usual café.

"Yeah, yeah fuck you too lady" Ianne yelled earning a glare from the woman.

"Anyway, as we saying. Voldemort's horcruxes so far consist of three things. The locket of Slytherin, Tom Riddle's diary, and the ring" Harry said listing things off of his fingers.

"I still don't understand why Slytherin had a locket, it doesn't suit him" Ron said taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

" Well what matters is the rest of them, Harry you said that Dumbledore mentioned something about the goblet of Hufflepuff correct?" Hermione said playing with her soup.

" Yeah, and there is a chance he used something of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's too and that leaves one more thing that he would use." Harry said sighing.

"hmmmm maybe you should just focus on one thing at a time Harry, lets search for the goblet for now and figure out what else he used when we destroy that." Hermione said drinking her juice.

"What's the current state of Hogwarts right now?" Ianne asked leaning in.

"its currently evacuated but there are multiple protection charms on it, but we don't know how it is right now. " Ron said answering her question.

"hmmmm, could we possibly get into Dumbledore's office to see if he left any bread crumbs ?" Ianne asked.

"I don't know, we could try. It would be extremely helpful" Harry said nodding.

"Ianne can I see that journal you have, on Elnaries." Hermione asked almost shyly.

"Sure" Ianne said reaching into her bag and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks" Hermione replied immediately burying her nose in the book.

" So how are we going to figure out where to find mum and dad?" Harry asked Ianne while she finished up her salad.

"Well I got an idea of where they are, its just that Narcissa was the one that knew the pathway and how to get there, that's what Erik wrote in there" she said pointing to the book.

"Well great, maybe we can find her and torture her into helping us" Harry said sarcastically.

"Come on she was mom's friend, we can't do that, maybe she will help us out, or that kid, Drano or whatever" Ianne said picking her teeth with a toothpick.

"Malfoy will not help us" Harry said bluntly.

"well I say we head off to Hogwarts and gather as much information as we can, then we'll find out what we need to do then" Ianne said getting up.

"All right, but we're going to have to apparate to Hogsmead, it wont be pretty" Ron said frowning.

"yeah lets go, coming 'mione?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl who was paying absolutely no attention.

"What? Oh, oh yes" she said standing up as well.

Leading the way, Harry walked to the loo in the back of the café and held the door open for all of them to walk in. After Hermione made it in he walked inside himself and shut the door.

"All right then see you in Hogsmead" he said grimly before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

As the sun set, rays of colorful sunshine seeped through the gray clouds of the London skies and woke a sleeping blond from his restless slumber.

"Arg" Draco said as he rubbed his head tired from crying.

He got up and stared around the room. Getting up from the floor her picked up the photograph that had fallen.

"Ill kill that bastard for you" Draco said watching his parents dance around happily.

Stuffing the photo inside his robes. Feeling his stomach grumble he walked out of the room and ventured to the kitchen.

His grandparents had died not too long ago and he was first in line to claim the inheritance since his cousin Nymphadora was banished from the family. Walking down the old hallway he greeted all of the paintings and stopped at one of his Grandfather.

"Hello Grandfather" Draco said rousing the old man in the portrait from his slumber, his grandfather coughed and yawned before settling his eyes on him.

" Why hello young Draco, how are you this evening?" he asked settling his glasses on the young man before him.

"I could be better" Draco said half sarcastically. His grandfather always spoiled him, but he didn't know how to tell him that his daughter died.

" What brings you here son? Are you on Holiday? Where are your parents? I've been meaning to speak with Narcissa," he said rambling.

Hearing his mother's name caused his voice catch in his throat, he just couldn't bring himself to say it, It didn't seem real it just felt like they had left him to go on Vacation in Tahiti or ice brooming in Northern France.

He looked at the portrait of his grandfather. There he sat proud and wise, His salt and pepper hair swaying over his smooth pale face. Draco always admired the man, he was mind blazingly smart and he was a cunning Slytherin. He was always working on experiments when Draco was younger, but he never mentioned what.

"Well son what is it? Do I have some dust on me?" he said trying to peer at his frame.

"Granddaddy, she died. Earlier today. That bastard you-know-who killed both her and Father and I couldn't save them " He said using the term of endearment he used to when he was very small.

"What are you going on about son, she can't die. She's immortal; the worst that can happen to her is that she'll fall into a deep sleep, unless of course she killed herself. But this Voldemort fellow can't lay a hand on her, or Lucius for that matter. Unless of course she hated him and didn't bind him, but to have a wedding that expensive she better have loved the man," He said grumbling.

"What?" Draco asked dumbly. There was no way his mother was immortal. She was a pureblood!

"That's impossible" Draco scoffed not liking how his grandfather was playing with his mind.

"I see you haven't come into your inheritance yet," the painting said as he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said angrily. He was frustrated that he didn't understand what was being said.

He was not used to not getting what he wanted.

" Go look in my old office my young dragon, its downstairs in the dungeon. Look on the bookshelves for any Books or Journals on Elnaries. I assure you, you will not worry so much about your parents after wards. " He said chuckling and sitting in a painted chair dozing off immediately.

Watching his grandfather's portrait drift off, Draco turned his heel and headed for the stairs. His hunger soon forgotten as he trudged down familiar stairs to his grandfather's office.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks dead" Ianne said as they all stood in what was once a cozy and bustling street in Hogsmead.

" I almost cant recognize it" Hermione said looking around at the gloomy setting of the destructed town.

"The Shrieking shack looks good compared to everywhere else" Ron said sadly staring up at the hill where they held memories of their third year.

"Shrieking shack?" Ianne asked mockingly. "How original" she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Come on, lets go before it gets darker." Harry said staring straight ahead. The reality of the war was bad enough, but to be in a place that was so familiar to him seem so different was heartbreaking.

They started their long walk toward the castle they once knew as home.

The walk was long and silent, coming up to the gates of Hogwarts the four stopped and stared at the old Iron entry.

"Ianne, whatever you do or whatever happens. Don't transform. Incase there is anything that can give you and I away to Voldemort, that's a chance I refuse to take, so promise me you wont do anything. If something happens, run. The same goes for you two as well," Harry said emphasizing every word. The tone he took was serious and somewhat cold.

Ianne stared at her brother and nodded slowly, Ron and Hermione followed suit.

Harry nodded and Hermione brought out her wand muttering a ward-detecting spell.

They watched while the Iron Gate stayed still giving no sign of a spell being cast at all.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"The barriers have been broken, there's no protection on the castle." Hermione said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"All the more easy for us" Ianne said walking to the Iron Gate and pulling it open. Before Harry could stop her she entered the gate and kept walking.

"Is she bloody insane?" Ron asked hysterically reaching for his wand.

"I think so," Harry said following his sister.

"Lets go Ron" Hermione said pulling his arm.

As they walked slowly through the once familiar grounds all hoping not to be caught by anything, the sun set, leaving the young magicians with nothing but a cloudy night.

"Harry lets go in through the side passage" Ron said indicating to the stonewall by the Quidditch field.

Nodding his head in agreement they crept silently to the wall, holding his breath Harry pointed his wand a certain brick and mumbled the spell.

They all walked in through the small opening that had formed in the wall.

"How can the Order leave the castle so unprotected like that?" Ron said shaking his head in the dark.

" Well they don't really have to worry about Voldemort destroying it, He loves it here, plus it's too dangerous to keep anyone here anymore." Harry whispered back as he led his friends through the dark and slimy walkway to the dungeons.

"All right we need to choose who should stay here and stay safe, while two of us go under my invisibility cloak." Harry said pulling out the miniature cloak from his pocket. He resized it and held it in his hands.

"I don't need that, and neither do you. We have it in our power to become invisible whenever we need to too. Just place you hands over your eyes and breath out very slowly counting to fifteen" she said demonstrating. They all watched while she inhaled and exhaled slowly fading away.

"So its settled you two take the cloak and we'll go invisible. Ianne hold on to my hand, you don't know how to get into Dumbledore's office." Harry said holding out his hand. He felt a very warm small hand enter his but he couldn't see anything. Smiling he handed Ron the cloak and used his free hand to imitate his sister.

Once he had disappeared as well, He saw Ron and Hermione get under the cloak. Harry slowly opened the passageway behind a painting of a rose bush that was now dying. He slowly crept out tugging his sister along with him, He watched as the portrait closed indicating that Ron and Hermione were out as well.

They slowly walked through the halls. It felt cold and sterile without the warm sprits of students, the castle seemed dead and tranquil. For having the barriers broken it seemed pretty abandoned.

All of the paintings had been removed and the walls seemed barren and grim. Looking around Harry felt a pang force its way through his heart.

They reached familiar statue of the gargoyle. Still invisible Harry reached out and traced the patterns on the Gargoyles face counterclockwise six times. Dumbledore had taught him this last year before he died.

Watching the gargoyle move out, Harry pulled Ianne in with him and waited for Ron and Hermione to snake in too. Once the Gargoyle moved back he stood on the first step of the spiral staircase.

"Is everyone here?" He said barely whispering.

"We're here Harry" He heard Ron mumble back and he felt Ianne squeeze his hand.

They felt the spiral stair case move up ward taking them to the all too familiar corridor.

Once they got off, Harry pulling Ianne along with him Ron removed the cloak that kept him and Hermione covered.

"How are we going to get in Harry, shouldn't it be locked and warded. I heard that the ministry couldn't even get in last time I checked. " Ron said looking extremely pale.

"Yeah, it should be. Once Dumbledore died his office should have locked down sensing the attack. I'm not sure if they ever got through, they were all a bunch of dimwits working for that bloody bastard." Harry said referring to Scrimgeour. Harry placed his hand upon the middle of the door. Using the trick that Dumbledore used, he used his middle finger to scratch the door slowly.

"Diesmortar" he whispered. The door creaked open.

" Lets go in," He said leading them inside the room.

They walked in to see everything absolutely cleared out. The only things that remained were the empty frames of the portraits that once hung.

Reappearing Ianne and Harry rushed into the room.

"Damn it" Harry exclaimed, he stood in the middle of the room of nothing. The fireplace looked dead and the room was completely wiped out.

"Ah hell, what do you think happened to all of his stuff?" Ron asked looking around.

"I have no idea," Harry said sitting down.

"Oh well guess we have to start from scratch" Ianne said standing on the large windowsill.

"Guess so" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"You do realize that were going to have to travel as muggles? Right Harry" Hermione said looking out the window.

"Yeah that's a given, we cant travel the wizarding world, it'd be too easy to get caught." Harry said

"Well we might as well start mapping out Voldemort trail from the time he left Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"I can lead you guys anywhere you need to go, I've traveled all my life. I can get from one place to another" Ianne said jumping down.

"Do you guys want to find your parent's before or after we destroy the Horcruxes" Ron asked eating a chocolate frog.

"Hmmmm I think its up to Harry" Ianne said.

"I think we should see if we can find them first while we trace out Voldemort route. They were doing research on him before they died, they could help us" Harry said looking down at his claws.

"Its settled then, we should get out of here though. My friend Iris lives here in Scotland, she'll put us up for the night" Ianne said leading them out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat stunned in his grandfather's plush office chair. In his lap were books, scrolls, photos and small figurines.

' I'm an Elnarie' he thought.

"I am a powerful being created by my very own grandfather," He whispered to himself.

Picking up a small figurine. He watched this miniature version of his mother flap her wings and wink at him while smiling.

He had only remembered seeing his mother like this once.

_Flashback. _

_A five-year-old Draco Malfoy walked around his large manor wondering where his parents had gone. _

_It was a clear winter night, the fresh snow had dusted the Malfoy grounds, but his parents were nowhere to be seen. _

_Walking out into the garden he heard his mother's laughter, and Lucius's playful tone that he only took with his wife and son. _

_Walking out in his thick winter robes and little hat that barely allowed him to move, Draco followed his Parents voices around the garden. _

_He stumbled upon a small clearing. All the flowers surrounding it were frozen and there stood his Father with his mother, but his mum looked different. _

_Her hair was longer it tumbled down her back and it was the color of the snow surrounding them, but it had a golden contrast to it. Her robes were flowy and light one would think she might freeze but she just danced around as if the chilly air was nothing more that a warm breeze. _

_He looked at his mother's face and saw that her blue eyes looked like the color of deep blue water and on her forehead was a strange symbol. Her teeth were long and pointy and her fingers were long and graceful while they teased her husband's neck. _

_What startled Draco the most were the iridescent wings that protruded from his mother's back. The dark blue studs that glittered across them were the only things that stood out amongst the snowy background. _

"_Ohhhh I love the snow… don't you?" she said laughing and twirling about in his arms. He stared down at the wonderful creature in his arms and laughed, his steel gray eyes holding an emotion that was rarely visible. _

"_Oh how I love you Narcissa," he said twirling her out. _

_Draco was used to this kind of behavior. They were like this all the time when no one was around. He turned to leave but a pile of snow caught his foot and he fell flat on his face. He let out a little whimper when he couldn't get up, trying to move his arms he managed to get face out of the snow. _

_Suddenly he was lifted out of the snow and hugged a loving embrace while getting the snow brushed off of him. _

"_Draco what are you doing out here alone?" his mother asked him worriedly. _

"_I wanted to know where you went. I wanted to make sure you didn't leave me again." His eyes downcast in embarrassment. _

_His mother and father looked at him startled, Draco felt his mother's warm lips on his forehead. _

"_Come on my sweet, I want to take you somewhere" She said flapping her wings and lifting them into the air. _

_Draco looked around while Narcissa winked at Lucius before gracefully flying off. _

_Draco Flew into the snow. His dad had taken him flying before and now he was in the loving embrace of his mum. Letting the cool air brush his face he buried his face into his mother's glittery neck and soon sleep over took him. _

_When he woke up later to find himself asleep in his bed he ran to his mum to find her normal again. He asked her about her wings and she said he was dreaming, but she did wink at him while waltzing him back to his room._

Snapping back to reality, Draco looked through his grandfather's notes again. Apparently they had been experimenting with the breeding of various creatures. Draco had seen the drawings of some of the first works. They were not pretty at all.

According to the journal he had read, Elnaries were the creatures that resembled Humans the most. They were created as the ultimate fighting weapons.

They original creations were sent out to live with normal wizards and muggle folk while being monitored on their behavior and power. The immortal beings were well trained and knew such advanced magic that they didn't need magic school.

However they were all split up for the variation of climates. Three were sent to Hogwarts. The fire-earth Elnarie otherwise known as Lily Evans, a muggleborn. The ice-water Elnarie otherwise known as Narcissa Malfoy, a pureblood, and the air-metal Elnarie also known as Erik banes, a half-blood. Leah Jove, the electric cobweb girl, was sent to Beubaton as a French half blood. And Last but not least the broken glass insomnia lad, Malcolm Crechnov was sent to Durmstrang as a pureblood.

It was fascinating how Draco could read so much on this one creature so fast. His mind was running in circles.

' So this is the reason grandfather would ask me all those questions when ever he saw me, and grandmother would tell me he's just insane.' Draco thought as he gathered the things he found into a black book bag that was by his grandfather's desk.

'I'm hungry' he thought as his stomach grumbled. He slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the cozy office.

**Well there it is, now REVIEW and tell me what ya think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… so a year now….hehehe**

After the strange experience of Ianne side apparating all of them, they stood in front of an isolated cottage surrounded by acres of forest.

"we're here… I hope she's home" Ianne said walking to the front door.

Raising her hand she knocked six times in a strange rhythm. The door opened slightly.

"What's the password" someone whispered from the other side of the door.

"Iris it's me Ianne…" she said trailing off.

The door sprung open to reaveal a mass of colorful fabrics.

"Oh Ianne it's you, I haven't seen you in ages. I thought for a second it was my drug dealer" The girl said smothering Ianne in a hug.

"hahaha not quite, um I brought my brother and some friends. We need a safe place to stay for the night and well… do you think you could put us up?" Ianne asked uncertainly.

"You don't even have to ask, come in, come in…uhh I'm Iris" She said turning to the three standing near the small garden.

She was a peculiar girl, She had large brown eyes and honey blonde hair. Her features were odd but not ugly. She could be considered pretty in a strange way.

They said hello and before they could introduce themselves individually she ran back inside of the cottage.

Ianne followed her beckoning the trio to come inside as well.

They all walked into the cottage to see Iris sitting on a sofa talking on a phone.

They took the opportunity to look around. Her house was nicely furnished and roomy. She had a large fireplace and all sorts of books.

Harry looked out the window and saw a large field of green plants, but decided to not say anything. Instead he walked over to his sister who was leaning against a table.

"How do you know her?" Harry asked in a quiet tone.

"We were friends when we were younger. We lived in the same neighborhood in San Francisco. But of course I moved and I didn't find her again till recently. Her parents are filthy rich and she's had a bad history with drugs. Her parents decided to ship her out here in the middle of no where until she got better." Ianne said.

The blonde girl put down the phone and looked up smiling.

"so Iris how have things been?" Ianne said sitting on one of the sofas.

"Things pretty good right now, I've got a field of pot in my backyard that I sell to various drug dealers and no one knows I'm here except a select few. I'm making good money and once I turn of age and I'm let out of here then I'm all set. How about yourself, haven't seen you since last year" Iris said.

"you know me, I can never stay in one place." Ianne replied laughing.

"well …you know I'm always here for you. But anyway, I've got three extra bedrooms and about five sofas and food. You can stay for however long you need. Excuse me though I'm expecting someone" she said politely before disappearing into the hallway.

"we'll leave tomorrow morning, we need to be on the move as much as possible and keep people off our trail." Ianne said quietly.

"Yeah that's best, we need to plan this out though, we need to know where to go." Harry said sitting next to his twin.

"Well, I started talking with adults who were present during Voldemort's terror years and I've made up a sort of time line of his activities. I've gotten almost all the information I think I could have out of most of the teachers and even Dumbledore. I also copied down information from Library" Hermione said digging in her bag for a journal of parchment.

Harry and Ron looked shocked at their best friend.

"when the bloody hell have you had time to do that?" Ron asked bewildered.

"there are twenty-four usable hours everyday. I've started this in fifth year after Voldemort officially came back" Hermione said briskly.

"This is perfect. We can see where his activity is mostly and see what we can find. After we find our mum and dad we can probably figure this out easier." Harry said happily.

"That's awesome… but first things first, even if we travel muggle status you guys are still recognizable… first thing tomorrow morning we're going to a guy I know in L.A. and we're going to get you guys redone" Ianne said sighing.

The trio looked slightly alarmed at this new idea.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"I still have to think about it… but get some sleep we have to leave as soon as possible. Iris's drug business isn't a good way to kick off" Ianne said.

**Yeah I'm sorry its been exactly a year and all I can show for it is to pages… but hey.. its something right? Hahha well any way please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slowly walked down the cold hall thinking over his choices.

He had to find a way to get his parents back and avoid people from both the dark and the light side of the war.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he growled out rubbing his tired eyes.

He would love nothing more than to hide out here at his grandparent's house until the war was over, but that could take years.

Along with the fact that he might be found, he figured he should leave soon.

Taking another sigh he headed to the door to his right

He walked into his mother's old bedroom and picked up the small pendant. Sliding it around his long neck, he looked curiously at the letter that was under the snowflake.

Picking up the smooth parchment he noticed his mother's handwriting and vaguely wondered why this letter wasn't as formal as hers usually were.

_Draco, _

_I write this letter in haste and I wish that you receive it in time. I know what lies ahead; The Dark Lord will punish us because he is disappointed. However I do not blame you or your father. We are once again tossed in troubled times and I am sorry that you must handle this on your own. I have some very important and secret news to tell you. We are not pureblood. Your father is, but I am not. I am an Elnarie. As you know, your grandfather headed magical experiments. I among four others was part of an experiment, which was meant to create the perfect beings. He mixed wizard blood with other magical creatures and somehow created a new race of beings. I am so sorry I know this may come as a shock to you. I want to be there for your transformation but unfortunately I don't think that is possible. You will transform on your 17th birthday. It seems that it takes a year longer for males to transform than females. Once you transform, you must find Harry Potter. Ask him for help so that he can take you to find where we lie. We are not dead but we do need you to find us. Just remember Donny the Wizard and you'll find the way. _

_With so much Love_

_Mummy._

'Donny' Draco thought as the familiar name rang through his brain.

'I'm too tired to deal with this' he thought as he climbed into his mother's old bed and curled up in the blankets.

O.o

"Harry wake up"

"no more pancakes" _snore_

"up now, we've got to go." Hermione said shaking his shoulder violently.

"ahhh" he said opening his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"where's Ianne?" Harry asked sitting straight up.

"she went to talk to that girl that lives here. Now come on help me get Ron up" she said standing up.

After lots of pokes yells and a couple hits Ron was somewhat coherently making sentences.

"what.. wha are ya doin to me?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Ron get up we're leaving" Hermione said.

"Are you guys ready?" Ianne said walking in.

"Yeah" Hermione replied. Harry and Ron were still too tired to reply.

"okay I set up a portkey to my friends place. He's a muggle so he's safe. He stoned most of the time too so he wont be asking questions" Ianne said pulling out a cell phone.

"it's the portkey" she explained. They all grabbed on and waited patiently.

Iris walked in and looked startled.

"What are you…"

"obliviate" Ianne muttered holding out her wand. Just then they all felt the familiar feeling behind their naval.

* * *

After swirling insanely for five minutes they all landed in a heap on the floor.

Harry was the first one up. He looked around and noticed the large spacious living room.

There was a television, one couch and multiple skateboards.

There was also a boy on the couch but he could easily be mistaken as part of the décor.

After everyone stood up and fixed their clothing Ianne walked up to the boy and waved her hand in front of his half lidded eyes.

The boy stayed the same and Ianne sighed in relief.

"This is Todd. He's always like this, we'll be fine" she explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked frightened.

"Too many drugs, what do you expect from a spoiled rich kid." Ianne replied.

"Sounds like Malfoy" Ron said.

"too bad he's not like this" Harry said.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked

"we're in Los Angeles… California." Ianne said looking around for something.

Harry was beyond shocked. He had never been anywhere outside the United Kingdom.

Looking over at his two friends he could see that they were as flabbergasted as him.

"Do any of you guys know how to drive a motorcycle?" Ianne asked suddenly ignoring the still surprised looks on the trio's faces.

Ron and Harry shook their heads but Hermione nodded.

"awesome" Ianne said walking through a door.

"Where did you learn how to drive a motorcycle?" Ron asked incredulously.

"My cousin in France" Hermione replied shortly.

"How come we never knew about this?" Harry asked equally shocked.

"it never came up, honestly there are more important things going on than my ability to drive a motorcycle." Hermione said.

"Hey guys come on, I've made you an appointment with Nigel" Ianne said motioning for them to follow her.

They walked through a door into a large garage that had three sleek black motorcycles and about five dirt bikes. Skateboards hung along the walls and there was a large truck.

"here you go Hermione… Harry you can ride with me and Ron you can go with Hermione" Ian said tossing Hermione a set of keys.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she handed a bewildered Ron a helmet.

"Just follow me, its not to far" Ianne said putting her own helmet on.

Ianne pushed a button and the garage door opened, after Harry climbed on behind her she ripped out onto the driveway, Hermione close behind her.

* * *

After speeding down the road in the warm summer wind, They stopped in front of a strange building. There were large windows and eccentric neon lights.

"we're going in there?" Ron asked taking off his helmet.

"Yeah" Ianne replied.

"For what?" Ron said looking slightly alarmed as a girl with a Mohawk walking into it.

"Just wait…" Ianne said pulling Harry with her. Ron and Hermione followed as they all walked through the large glass door.

Ianne walked up to the reception desk where a snobby girl with yellow and pink hair sat.

"we have an urgent appointment with Nigel" Ianne said firmly. The girl looked up from the mirror in front of her with a large fake smile.

"All right… He'll be down in a minute" She said in an unnaturally high voice. She noticed Harry and Ron and immediately brought her arms closer to try and make it look like she had breasts.

Harry looked away and followed his sister to the lime green waiting chairs. Hermione sat next to him and Ron lingered for a moment.

"DARLING" They heard someone shout from behind them. Ianne stood up and held her arms out.

"Hi Nigel" she said smiling and hugging the tall and skinny man with long spiked out black hair. He had streaks of blond throughout his hair and tattoos covered his arms.

"So what are we doing today? A trim… maybe a little color?" He said excitedly as he examined Ianne's hair.

"haha no just a trim for me… The real work is them" Ianne said motioning to the three Englanders.

"ohh yes … and who might they be?" he asked looking at Hermione's hair like it was a sin.

"This is my brother Harry, and his friends Hermione and Ron" Ianne said.

"ohh I didn't know you had a brother… is he your twin or something you two look a lot alike" He said looking between Harry and Ianne.

"uhh yeah…" Harry replied.

"well.. If I have to fix all four of you by today then we better get started… What exactly am I doing?" He said as he started fingering through Hermione's mane.

"well I have a few Idea's but I wanted to get your input too" Ianne said as they all started walking toward a separate room.

"ok then Lay it on me" He said still fumbling with Hermione's hair. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance before following them.

"Well.. For Hermione I wanted to keep her curls… but maybe loosen them, For my brother I just want you to do you're best rockstar hair cut and for the redhead.. I wanted him to go darker…. You know.. not as ginger, more auburn" Ianne said.

"Well… I'll thin out her hair and put a little bit of relaxer in it.. it'll make it a wavy curly but It'll take away the bush and she'll have volume" He said. Sitting Hermione down in the large chair in front of the large mirror.

"I'm thinking maybe we should give her some color… I'd love to give her mahogany" he said excitedly Ianne nodded in agreement and Hermione looked disturbed.

"is that all right with you?" He asked Hermione. She just nodded silently.

"I'm going to go get my supplies.. I'll be right back" He said nearly running out of the room.

"What are you going to do to us?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed.

"You guys are too recognizable right now… How are we supposed to get stuff done when everyone is out to kill you? It's not permanent… but its better than using magic… its too easy to sense. Besides… I'm doing you guys a huge favor. " Ianne said.

"I like my hair though" Ron said pouting.

"It's not going to change that much…" Ianne drawled.

"Still.. I don't want to look like a pouf" Ron said looking away.

"Stop acting like a bitch and read this" Ianne snapped handing him a magazine.

Before anyone could say anything else Nigel came back with arms full of various things.

"Lets get to work" he said happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**With the quickness... hahha I put pictures of who I derived inspiration from for the characters in my profile. Right to everyone else but me. hahha**

_Ron's POV_

"Harry … I think my head is burning" I whispered behind the magazine I was reading.

Harry had been reading the same article next to a half naked man for a really long time. He must be insanely bored because he's getting his hair done last.

"Uh huh" Harry replied distractedly.

Hmm that's strange… must be an interesting article.

I look at him strangely for good measure and go back to my place under the large dome like heating source.

At first I was extremely wary of it. How safe can a muggle contraption be if it's supposed to heat your head for a long time? Now I'm used to it and it's quite relaxing if you ignore the slow burning in your skull.

It actually took a very stern look from Hermione, a threatening growl from Ianne and a promise of ten chocolate frogs from Harry to get me to sit in the brainwashing looking machine. Fred and George had once shown me pictures of muggle torture devices and this reminded me all to well of it.

I look back to the magazine that Ianne had forced upon me. I don't mind the pictures of beautiful girls, it was the endless articles on sex that get me a bit flustered. What kind of name is _Cosmopolitan _for a magazine anyway?

"Hmm let's see how you're coming along," Nigel said suddenly in front of me. He put up the brainwashing part of the machine and looked inside of my foil helmet.

"Ohh very nice… you're going to be quite the catch when I'm done with you" he whispered poking randomly at my head. I looked over at Harry again to see him looking at another picture of a guy.

Come to think of it the guy was wearing some pretty cool pants. That must be what Harry keeps staring at.

Harry's being boring; I look over at Hermione and Ianne who look like they're having an interesting conversation.

Must be about books… that's all that 'Mione finds interesting.

The guy with the psycho hair is leading me somewhere. We pass by Hermione and Ianne. At first glance Ianne looks prettier of the two. It's her confidence. She has that look in her eye that says she can do anything. She scares me.

Hermione has confidence too, but it's different. She has the confidence that she can figure out everything. She isn't my type though.

Sure she's a great friend… and she was a good source to copy homework from but we fight too much and that's as far as it goes for me. I used to think that I liked her. A lot actually.

That was until Snape paired me up with Pansy last year.

Sure she hated me, I hated her too; she's a Slytherin!

Ohh that feels nice… that Nigel fellow is rinsing my hair.

Anyway… Pansy…

She's a different story. She used to look like a pug when we were younger. She grew out of it. She really is very pretty.

Well I think so anyway.

I was dating Lavender when it happened.

Snape called out pairs. All the Gryffindors were paired with Slytherins. Harry was stuck with Zabini and 'Mione was with that rat Malfoy. And I was with Parkinson.

Mind you she's never been known for her brains like Hermione. Then again neither have I so I couldn't say much.

Anyway… she glared at me like usual, then sat there. We bickered for a bit, for some reason I found it fun to bicker with her.

Then I said something that made her laugh suddenly. She quickly recovered but I didn't.

I was drawn in.

She excused herself to go get the ingredients and I was left with a very serious problem below my belt.

She turned me on with two seconds of laughing, I was astonished.

Well it all went downhill from there. I continued my relationship with Lavender but my crush on Pansy grew through out the year.

It never evolved into anything. Not with Voldemort advancing.

It just ended up in a few shared glances and the occasional late night chat once in a blue moon.

It's over now. Now I'm going to do everything in my power to defeat him. There's no doubt that Harry can do it now with his new powers.

* * *

"Ron looks weird" Ianne said during a slight pause in her and Hermione's conversation about muggle weapons.

"You're right… maybe he's constipated" Hermione said looking at her friend.

They stared at the redhead who sat staring at the same spot at the floor.

"Anyway… I prefer to use swords rather than guns if I have to resort to muggle techniques. Guns run out of ammo really fast." Ianne said looking at her water bottle.

"yes that's true… its good to know hand to hand combat too… wizard or not you can still lose your wand or weapon… and its faster to learn the pressure points of a human body than wandless magic… although knowing both would be extremely helpful" Hermione replied.

"good point… that's what you guys need to do… train as many people as possible to fight like that. It'll definitely buy us time to find the rest of this guy's soul" Ianne replied.

"well we're letting the Order of the Phoenix handle that stuff. All we're supposed to worry about is finding the rest of the Horcruxes and help Harry prepare to defeat Voldemort. I'm so glad you showed up… Ron and I can only do so much for him," Hermione said looking at Harry sadly.

Ianne followed her line of vision and nodded sadly.

"I know what its like to feel helpless and alone… But we're going to help him and we're going to defeat this cocky bastard and we're going to be fine… It took me years to find my brother and I'm not going to lose him just yet," Ianne said looking extremely determined.

"He can do it… Harry's strong... he'll get through this" Hermione said.

"Yeah… I'm not saying this is going to be easy… it's going to be hard and we're going to have to sacrifice… But we can't do it. We'll be fine" Ianne said

"What on Earth are you two girls talking about?" They heard a flamboyant voice say from behind them.

They turned to see they're hairdresser stripping off gloves and giving them an odd look.

"Um" Hermione said slowly

"Video Games" Ianne said suddenly.

They watched as Nigel rolled his eyes and put on another pair of gloves.

"Well as soon as I finish with your hair you wont need to worry about video games anymore. You can spend more time on important things… Like boys" He said unwrapping Hermione's hair from the strips of foil it was in.

"I'll leave you to finish your art." Ianne said standing up.

"Let your brother know that he's next… as soon as I finish this girl's hair and eyebrows," Nigel said distractedly.

"Eyebrows? What are you going to do to my eyebrows?" Hermione asked worried.

"Shhhhh" Nigel replied gently swirvleing her chair around

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco paced the floor of his grandfather's study trying to think of possible escape routes.

"arrrg" he said falling to his knees and pulling his disheveled blond hair.

"Master Malfoy has ordered Runki to bring young Master Malfoy some dinner" a houself said disappearing as suddenly as he appeared.

Draco briefly looked at the beautifully prepared food with disgust before gritting his teeth to stand up.

He started pacing again.

Crabbe and Goyle were out of the question. Their father's were very much involved with the dark lord as his had been.

Same with Pansy's father.

Draco briefly paused to wonder what came happened to his old friend. She had confidentially expressed her fears of death eaters to him during their fifth year, he had told her not to worry.

Her father would no doubt force her into the dark lord's servitude if he wished it.

That only left Blaise Zabini out of his close and trusted friends.

The Italian vampire who had always kept his opinions neutral based on the fact that he was the next leader of the Vampire clan or whatever they called themselves.

Draco knew that he would have no problem finding refuge in his best friend's home, but he wasn't sure if Voldemort would look for him there, it would be quite obvious…and he didn't want to endanger his friend.

He still had to wait for these power's to kick in, that would take another week.

Making up his tired mind he reached for the tray of food and started eating while he read another one of his grandfather's journals

* * *

"Here … I brought you a sandwich" Ianne said handing Harry a wrapped parcel.

"oh .. thanks" he said taking it with a smile.

"Nigel said he'd do your hair next" Ianne said casually as they heard Hermione scream in pain as Nigel waxed off her excess facial hair.

"yeah… " Harry responded distractedly. The potted plant behind him began to wilt.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ianne asked watching the small plant die.

"yeah I'm fine" he said perking up. He looked at her and followed her train of sight and lightly touched the plant's leaf. It instantly began to regain its color and posture.

"We've got to practice getting a firm grip on handling our powers" Ianne said.

"Yeah, we definitely do" he replied. They sat in silence.

"You never really told me what happened to you" Harry said suddenly. Ianne looked startled for a moment.

"Ok Honey you're next" Nigel said interrupting Ianne's response. Harry and Ianne exchanged a look that said they'd continue later.

* * *

Two hours later the Golden trio plus one walked out of the hair salon looking completely new. Except for the plus one, she pretty much looked the same.

Hermione's once frizzy mass of brown curls now hung in sleek mahogany ringlets down her back. Ron's ginger hair was now a dark auburn red that brought the sharpness of his features out and subdued his raging freckles.

Harry still looked like himself but changed just enough to be unrecognizable at a first glance.

Ianne looked the same except her hair was a neater than before.

"All right, what do we do now?" Ianne asked while they stood outside, basking in the sun.

"We need to go over our next move, maybe we should go back to Europe" Ron suggested.

"If we want to search for Hufflepuff's cup, it was last traced to Italy" Hermione said.

"Then that's where we'll start, Italy it is." Harry said.

"all I'll set up another portkey, but from then on its muggle transportation" Ianne said getting out the keys to the motorcycles.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter :)**

"We are going to have to start off in Spain because that's where I keep all of my cars and ammo" Ianne said when they arrived at Todd's house.

The Hogwarts trio exchanged looks but didn't say anything on the subject.

"We're going to be traveling a lot. Are you sure you have all of the clothes you need?" Hermione asked looking in her bag.

"Well I shrunk my school Trunk" Harry said reaching into his pocket and bringing out the miniature box. Ianne grabbed it from his hand and un-shrunk it.

"Yeah mum packed me pretty well," Ron said pulling out his own tattered miniature trunk.

"Harry this clothes is old" Ianne said shuffling through Dudley's old clothes. Harry colored slightly but didn't argue with her.

"Come on" She said taking her brother's hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To get some of Todd's clothes… he has way too much and you guys are about the same size" she said.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Harry asked looking around.

"He won't even remember we were here," Ianne said with a final tone successfully shutting Harry up.

* * *

Draco put the book aside. He had been reading so much that he was vaguely worried that his head would explode.

He had exactly four days before he would turn 17 and transform. He was excited to test out everything that he had been reading but still slightly anxious about the whole thing.

He was also hoping that no one would find him before his transformation because he would surely die.

Looking at the large clock he saw that only four hours had passed since he had awoken. How was he going to survive until his birthday?

Waiting and waiting that's all he could do and it was driving his mind into the ground. He was waiting for his birthday, he was waiting for Voldemort to catch him, and he was waiting for the Ministry to catch him. He was waiting to die and it was only a matter of time until he couldn't run anymore.

He really hoped that Blaise could help him.

* * *

Blood.

That's all she could see.

Blood everywhere, on the walls, on the marble floor, on the curtains. She let her eyes wander to where the blood was coming from. The four muggles piled on top of each other like garbage.

She could see the smallest child, not even four years old, still had breath inside of him. She desperately wanted to rip off the heavy mask and endless black robes and grab the child and run.

But she knew she couldn't.

She heard noise and turned to see more black-cloaked figures walking around and violating the home of the people they had just murdered for no good reason.

She hated this, hated it with more vigor than she knew she could and all she wanted to do was run, run far away and never see anything or anyone ever again.

"Parkinson" someone with a gruff voice said behind her. Probably Crabbe senior she thought.

She turned slightly to show that she was listening. Her voice had fleeted long ago, on her first test.

"This is the final raid before you get your mark, now you have to prove that you are truly loyal" She was mistaken, it was definitely Goyle senior.

"Kill the child" she shut her eyes tightly but she knew he couldn't see beyond her despicable mask.

She had always wanted to become a healer, she knew she wasn't smart enough but that's what she wanted to do. Now she wanted to die.

"Go" he said shoving her toward the bleeding pile of human bodies.

She felt a tear escape her eye but the mask hid it from the rest of the monsters now circling her to critique her killing style.

She pointed her wand to the bleeding little boy and silently cast a calming charm. She had to be quick, last time they told her to kill someone, she had been too slow in trying to make them feel no pain that McNair shoved her aside and tortured the person to death.

'I'm so sorry' she thought silently before killing the child with a spell that her father had forced her to learn.

She dropped her arm to her side and focused on fighting the sobs that tried to rack her body.

She saw a dark figure walk up to the boy and check to see if he was dead.

"She's ready" she wanted to die; she wanted to die instead of the boy, instead of his family and the family before that and the muggleborns before that and everyone before them.

She wanted to die, but she knew that this hell wasn't leaving her life for a while.

* * *

Ianne had raided Todd's closet and taken pants, shorts what seemed like an endless amount of shirts.

"Now we're ready," Ianne said. Harry was overwhelmed with the amount of clothing that actually fit him.

They walked back to the kitchen where they found Ron helping himself to boxes of crackers and bags of potato chips. Hermione looked up when she saw them coming in.

"Ok I'm going to go find something to turn into a portkey" Ianne announced walking out of the kitchen.

"Harry you should try these crisps, they're really good" Ron said holding out a bag toward Harry.

"No thanks mate" Harry said sitting next to Hermione.

"More for me then" Ron mumbled taking another handful

"Harry did the order tell you anything since the end of the year?" Hermione asked.

" No… they haven't contacted me at all," Harry said.

"Why?" he added.

"Just wondering" Hermione replied.

"Lets go" Ianne said walking into the kitchen holding a small watch.

"Everyone has everything? We've got a minute," she said. Everyone scrambled to touch the watch and Ron grabbed as much food as he could in one hand.

* * *

After another head spinning travel they all landed ungracefully in the middle of a sunny field.

"Where are we?" Ron asked slightly panicking.

"My Villa is up there," Ianne said pointing to a large hill.

"We have to walk there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, its not that far" Ianne said as she started walking up the hill.

Ten minutes and four sweaty teenagers later they arrived at the large beautiful house.

"Come on" Ianne said leading her brother ad friend into the house.

"We'll rest here for a couple days, get everything ready and then we'll drive through France and get to Italy in a car" Ianne said.

"Where in Spain are we?" Hermione asked.

"Barcelona" Ianne said.

"It's nice here," Harry said looking out of the window.

"We'll come back and stay here when we're done with everything… I promise" Ianne said before walking out of the room.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow I'm teaching you guys how to use a gun" Ianne shouted.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bring them here" I hate his voice, it's the most horrible sound anyone could be subjected to.

It has been three days since I killed that innocent child. Now I stand beside Vincent and Gregory about to be branded by the monster that stands before us.

He's asking them questions, and they are responding with well-rehearsed answers. My father tried to tell me what to say but I would not respond to what he was telling me. He got frustrated and hit me. It's okay though… If all goes to plan, Voldemort will kill me tonight.

He asked me a question.

I glance over and see Gregory and Vincent nursing their forearms.

That was fast.

He repeated the question, I still haven't answered.

He raised his wand and I'm filled with excruciating pain, and I scream.

"Ah so her voice does work" he slithers. The spell stopped, but the pain is still going.

"I don't believe she is quite ready yet" He sneers. I can almost feel the tension in the room. I hope he kills me soon.

"No… I have one more task for her; She will be accompanying Bellatrix and Severus tonight. They are going to the Malfoy estate to retrieve young Draco Malfoy. If she fails to bring him, she will die," he said. I scream in my head, this isn't part of the plan.

Draco better escape, I cannot have his death on my conscious as well.

I feel someone lift me up and I am being pulled away, I cannot see who it is but I think its Snape.

It is.

Snape and Bellatrix are standing a bit to close to each other for my mind to handle.

"Come Parkinson" I hear her order. I really don't want to upset Bellatrix. She would probably torture me for weeks without killing me.

I grab onto her small arm, it's bony and cold.

Side apparation. It's horrible.

* * *

Draco paced in his grandfathers study, tomorrow was his birthday, he wasn't sure when he was supposed to transform but he read enough to know that it was painful.

Draco looked at the clock again, it was nearly midnight but for some reason he couldn't sleep.

"Master Draco" he heard his houself squeak from behind him.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Mistress Bellatrix is breaking through the wards" the houself squeaked. Draco paled dramatically and stopped pacing.

"Don't let her know that I am here." He ordered. The houself nodded and popped out of sight.

"Fuck" he mumbled grabbing everything that he could. He ran up to his mother's room and locked the door.

Shoving all the journals and books on elnaries in a bottomless bag he started grabbing his mother's old clothes since he didn't have much else.

* * *

Bellatrix and Severus are doing something to the wards. I can feel the powerful protection around the house slowly breaking. I really hope Draco is gone by now.

They did it. Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me with them. I remember visiting this house when I was younger.

We get inside and Bellatrix starts torturing the houself who says that Draco hasn't been there. Severus left toward the left wing and I venture to the right.

I check all the rooms that I can, hoping that we don't find him and that he is far away.

Suddenly I hear a cry of pain down the hall. It sounds like him. I run as fast as my legs will take me to the room, hoping that they didn't get to him.

The door is locked but I hear another cry of pain.

I can't let them get him. I can't sit back and let my best friend die not when I can do something about it.

I unlock the door as I hear him grunt in pain once more.

* * *

Draco bit his lip trying to muffle the sounds of pain that escaped him. The pain he felt was far worse than anything he ever thought he would feel.

He grabbed his wand when he heard the door unlock ready to fight anyone who entered.

He looked up and saw a death eater walk in and quickly shut the door behind them, he raised his wand to hex the person but he was attacked with another wave of pain.

The figure tried to walk toward him and he used his last bit of energy to lift his wand again. The figure stopped and quickly pulled at their mask.

"Pansy?" Draco questioned. This girl vaguely looked like his best friend. She was skinny and pale and she had dark circles under her dark blue eyes and her once dark sleek hair was now disheveled and ratty..

"Draco what are you doing? You have to leave before they get you!" she said. Her voice was horse from either too much screaming or misuse.

"Can't you see I'm trying, but I'm going through a bit of a change Pansy?" he said through gritted teeth.

He saw her eyes widen when she actually looked at him.

"You have to leave as soon as possible" she repeated, she looked like she was losing her mind. She frantically got up and reached for the bag he had begun to prepare when his transformation started. She grabbed anything she could and shoved it in the bag.

"Pansy, did you get the mark yet?" he asked. The pain was going away slightly, it was almost over.

"No" she mumbled looking around for more stuff.

"Lets go" Draco said standing up slowly.

"No… you go… go far away and don't come back until Potter defeats him" Pansy said shoving the bag in his hand.

"You think that'll ever happen?" Draco asked walking toward the window. He could see a blurry reflection; He had glittery skin like his mom and large wings.

"There must be a reason you love the boy, he has to be remarkable at least" she said smiling slightly.

"Come on Pansy, I'll fly us to Blaise's and they won't be able to find you because you don't have the mark" he said putting the bag on. They heard footsteps outside the door.

"Its okay Draco! Go! You don't have time!" she said pointing her wand to the window and shattering it.

"If you escape them, come to find Blaise" he said before hugging her and jumping out the window. He couldn't help but feel that this was the last time he would see her.

Pansy heard the door rattling and she walked closer to the door.

'At least I saved him, I can die now' she thought. She noticed something glowing on the floor and she saw a pretty snowflake pendant.

The door burst open behind her and she reached for the snowflake, suddenly she felt the feeling of being portkeyed.

When the spinning stopped she opened her eyes and found herself faced with a large mansion. It looked familiar and she racked her brain trying to figure out where she was.

"France" she mumbled finally recognizing the French Malfoy manor. She quickly started to take off the large death eater cloak that she had on. It still had blood stains from all of the people she let die.

Luckily the French summer weather allowed her to keep on the plain back under dress that she had on. It was short and sleeveless and she knew it must have looked ridiculous with her dragon hide boots but as of now she couldn't care about that.

Shoving her wand safely in her long boot she started for the gate.

The death eaters would most likely check every Malfoy estate and she couldn't afford to stay there any longer.

Even though it was the middle of the night, and she was trapped in France with no money and no mind.

She had to find a way to Italy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I say anyone who likes my stories should go and report **C3POPIKACHU **for abuse because I never gave that person permission to use my story titles and summeries to post obsene and distubing (in my opinion) things. thanks! And yes... it has been forever, but my writer's block has cleared for now so yay!**

Hidden deep within the rolling hills of Italy, a lone figure sat in a darkened room on the fifth floor of a large ancient looking villa.

The window was open letting the moonlight sweep through the entire room emitting a silvery glow around the aristocratic teenage boy sitting on an uncomfortable looking sofa.

His dark curls hung elegantly above his shoulders brushing against his smooth tanned skin. His long, lean form slouched against the sofa as he let out a sigh.

Intense dark blue eyes that would have put sapphires to shame stared down into his crystal clear goblet listening to the soft sounds coming from an old music box that belonged to his grandmother.

The dark liquid swirling in his cup quenched the thirst of his very soul and he bitterly set the goblet down looking away in disgust.

Animal blood didn't taste nearly as good as human blood, or magical blood at that.

Unfortunately magical ministries all over the world had taken drastic precautions against vampires when they finally figured out how to do it.

Gone were the days when vampires could freely feast upon mortals, gone were the days when a vampires could turn anyone they chose too, gone were the days of freedom.

Now only those of noble blood had the power turn, and as a recent restriction it could only be one person, be it someone they love or a lifelong blood donor.

Blaise Zabini was used to these restrictions having been born after such laws were passed.

As the current head of his covenant the last of his family to be born of noble blood, he was born with power and a curse.

"Sire, you have a visitor" a young servant boy said at the door in Italian.

"send them in" Blaise said lazily waving his arm. The boy nodded and disappeared only to be replaced by a tired looking and panting Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? What the hell?" he said in Italian as he rushed to help his friend. Draco glared at him slightly and sat down on the sofa.

"this is the only place I could think of coming to" Draco muttered closing his eye as he let his muscles relax.

"what happened? Why are you wearing a dress?" the young vampire asked as he poured some water into a large cup and handed it to his friend.

"that fuckin bastard killed my parents, but I managed to escape, I was hiding out at my grandparent's house for a while but they found me there as well, fortunately Pansy got to me first and helped me leave, she didn't let me bring her with me though" Draco explained looking ashamed as he explained leaving their best friend behind.

"well you're safe here, my covenant has decided to remain neutral and we are currently hidden by the most ancient of vampire magic. Not even the dark lord can get us here. By the way how did you manage to find me?" Blaise asked staring at the night sky.

"must be the vampire blood…" Draco muttered thinking about his grandfathers research that he had read.

"hmm?" Blaise asked turning to his friend.

"I found something out Blaise. About my mum, and grandfather. I've changed" Draco said quietly.

"Changed? How?" Blaise asked looking perplexed as to why his friend was acting so strange.

Draco took a deep breath and changed forms. He now stood in the middle of the room with large crystal like wings, fairly glittery skin and long fangs.

Blaise took a step back and his dark eyes with pure ice blue.

"I've never seen anything like this, what are you?" Blaise whispered.

"an elnarie, a science experiment created by my very own grandfather, its what my mum was. Im a mixture of wizard, nymph, vampire and a few other things" Draco said before changing back into his form. Blaise said nothing as he

"what news have you heard from the wizarding world." Draco asked.

"not much, Voldemort's taken over the ministry but that's about all I can gather" Blaise said sighing heavily.

"I told Pansy to come with me but she refused, Merlin she looked ready to die, I told her to escape and come here but she wouldn't listen" Draco said rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I have a feeling she's alive" Blaise said firmly.

"Really how?" Draco snapped.

"vampires just know Draco, come I'll have you settle in one of the guest rooms" he said sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Pansy stared at the fountain in front of her eating the small pastry that she managed to steal from an unknown vendor.

She really had no idea what to do. She was barely surviving and could only speak a few words in French.

"Knew I should have taken up French as a kid, but no I had to be weird and take up Japanese" she muttered before looking around.

"Great now I'm talking to myself." pansy muttered. Suddenly she felt something stir behind her and looked back only to see an empty park.

"Great now I'm talking to myself and I'm paranoid… my, my I don't think I can get more fucked up than that" she muttered.

* * *

Bang.

Bang. Bang.

Bang bang. Bang. bang.

"um good job, you've shot seven times and hit the target once… keep practicing" Harry said to Ron who was holding a gun and aiming for the large target set up.

Ron sighed and continued shooting.

Harry looked down at his vine covered hands and tried to concentrate his magic on the ground below him.

He was slowly starting to get used to his new powers.

Sighing he glanced over at Hermione and Ianne who were sitting against the wall of the house surrounded by books.

Hermione was researching everything she could about horcuxes and anything that might relate while Ianne had a large map of the world and pen and was scribbling furiously.

Harry looked back at the ground and pressed his palms into the warm earth. He concentrated and slowly vines started to sprout from the ground and wind around his arm and do whatever else he instructed them to do.

In two days they were to start their search.

In two days he had to fully harness his powers.

**Im gunna reference to Deathly hollows but it's gunna continue being totally AU.**

**please review! **


End file.
